


bitter lips, sunken ships

by ouijaboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboy/pseuds/ouijaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Vriska didn't have emphatic abilities, it didn't take an idiot to sense that Kanaya was a bit more flushed than pale, that her actions were bordering on red.  But Vriska’s selfish because she wants so bad and hates too much all at the same time.  She wants to just give up and be rushed away in a tide of lovely sea green.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she knows she is made of glass and one day she’ll shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter lips, sunken ships

**Author's Note:**

> wow look something that isn't johndave wowowowow
> 
> this was going to be nicer and more developed and have a mindfang/dolorossa bonus chapter bit but i got lazy and i need to return this laptop tomorrow.

Vriska Serket grins a slick-smile as she watches. One hand poised, fingertips almost scraping her temple; she gives the newly inundated batch of losers a wink as they walk off the make-shift plank; splashing into a silken white sea of spider web. She drops her arm and then watches her lusus move in exaggerated slowness. The trolls caught in the trap are starting to lull out of her trance now. They start to struggle and scream. She turns around as the screams reach fever-pitch. She rises up the staircase, feet heavy as the cries of the other trolls cut off one by one with chokes or abrupt gurgles. By the time she reaches her room, they are silent. The only sound is the wind whistling through hollow bones and webs, punctuated by wet sounds as Spidermom feeds. 

The feelings of those other trolls squirm and crawl inside her. Most was residue from when she touched their minds with her own, but the fear was always constant. She could always feel it hang around her hive and she’d long lost track of whether it from other trolls outside or ghosts that linger from mealtimes- Or Maybe You’re The One Who Is Scared Vriska

She snarls to herself, forcing her mind away to focus on her husktop as she sits with a hard ‘thunk’ at her desk. Vriska Serket is a winner. She’s got irons in the fire. She has no time for these stupid psychic power shit. She stops the fear and despair right in its tracks. She grabs it with both hands, squishing and tearing and reshaping it with her thumbs pressed right in its throat until it turns into anger and hate and is a different color: red like mad or cool green like envy. Anything but blue because blue is the color of tears and the skin of things that don’t breath anymore. 

The eyes raked down the chump roll. Peanut butter brown text smiled out at her amongst the other colors. She opened the chat window, fingers already flying across her keyboard.

**\-- arachnidsGrip[AG] began pestering adiosToreador [AT] --**

AG: 8y, toreadork! 

AT: vRISKA?

AG: Watched your FLARP match today.

AG: I t8ally forgot how much you suck! Like WOOOOOOOOW

AT: ,,,

AG: Hahaha! Megido even had to step in and save your ass, how em8arassing can you get?

AT: pLEASE STOP

AG: Awwwwwwww

AG: Is little gru8y Tavros gonna cry?

AT: vRISKA,

AG: What are you gonna do a8out it, loser?

AG: Go cry to little girly Aradia 8ecause you can’t even stand up for yourself?

AG: God you’re pathetic!!!!!!!!

\-- adiosToreador[AT] banned arachnidsGrip [AG] --

AG: Seeeeeeee? Pathetic!

AG: Pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic!!!!!!!!

keeps typing Tavros long after he’d gone, until the sun starts to rise and her fingers are sore and the screen is a sea of dark cobalt. Her hive is quiet and eerie and dark. She is lonely and angry and stupid. She feels like absolute shit.

A new line of color pops up on her chumroll. Deep, jade green. She sends her one, simple line of text.

AG: I need your help.

Vriska almost gags about how needy she sounds. But a reply comes up almost straight away.  
GA: I’ll Be There In Ten Minutes.

She steps away from the desk, sits against the wall of her hive that is strung up with posters and her drawings done in bright grub-crayon. She curls in on herself because she’s cold. She curls in on herself because she hates every last bit of her and maybe she could swallow herself up.  
She hears soft footsteps creep up the staircase. Delicate and poised and wrapped in little silk slippers. Kanaya Maryam floats in front of the door to the Respiteblock for a moment and the spider girl watches her through thick hair and narrowed eyes.

Her moirail sits next to her, reaches an arm around Vriska to pull her close. Vriska doesn’t mind. She is tired and miserable. Kanaya murmurs words into the dark. Her voice is honey sweet and soft. She listens as Vriska hisses and the letters pour out of her mouth and slop on the floor and choke and flood in dark blue sludge. 

They talk for hours. There are moments when Kanaya reaches over, as if she want to pull Vriska even closer. Her hand will hover near her before dropping back to her side. There are moments when her Jade Green lips would press together tight and then she would lower her head and sigh close to Vriska’s ear.

Even if Vriska didn’t have empathic abilities, it didn’t take an idiot to sense that Kanaya was a bit more flushed than pale, that her actions were bordering on red. But Vriska’s selfish because she wants so bad and hates too much all at the same time. She wants to just give up and be rushed away in a tide of lovely sea green. But she knows she is made of glass and one day she’ll shatter. 

But it’s nice to pretend sometimes, she thinks as she snakes her hand behind Kanaya’s head to tangle in her black hair and pull her close into a kiss.


End file.
